Watching for Angels
by TheYmp
Summary: E/O Challenge: Kick. 5 x 100-word drabbles re: watching. #1 Cas dreams Dean's in Hell. #2 Mary's encounter while pregnant with Dean. #3 ...with Sam. #4 Don't mess with an angel's wheels. #5 He's still caring for them. Spoilers for S7


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters - these were created by Eric Kripke - I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.**

**E/O Challenge: Kick. "Watching for Angels". 5x100-word drabbles re: watching.**** #1 Cas dreams Dean's in Hell. #2 Mary's encounter while pregnant with Dean. #3 ...with Sam. #4 Don't mess with an angel's wheels. #5 He's still caring for them. Spoilers for S7.**

**_A/N: Okay, so five's probably excessive, but they just kept coming! The 'watching' connection was inadvertent, but unexpected since I __am__ watching for a particular angel. Just be grateful I didn't do another MPreg!_**

_~#~_

**Watching for Angels**

~#~

**_A/N: A fallen Cas has guilt-driven dreams about Dean's time in Hell. Spoilers for season 4. This one's __dedicated to DeansBabyBird, as I've been slacking off and haven't tortured Dean for simply weeks now!_**

**Yes**

Castiel screamed silently as, unable to move, he watched the torture replay before him.

A bloodied and bruised Dean hung suspended from the ceiling by way of a complex array of chains and hooks.

Alastair released a lever and laughed as Dean slumped to the floor. "Just say the word," he mocked.

"_No_," Dean sobbed defiantly from the floor and Hell's chief torturer responded with a vicious kick to his face.

"You'll say it to me," Alastair growled, "Then you'll say it to _them_," he sneered, motioning to the angel.

Castiel woke and this time the scream left his lips.

~#~

_**A/N: Mary has an odd encounter in the park while pregnant with Dean. Set pre-series.**_

**Pregnant Pause in the Park #1**

Mary sat watching the world go by and cradled her abdomen at the kick inside that roused her from her gentle dozing.

She became aware of a scruffy, suited man staring at her. She felt pinned in place, but unthreatened, by his piercing eyes that held a haunted look she hadn't seen since John first returned from 'Nam.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

The man tilted his head and nodded. "I will _always_ watch over him," he added, gesturing at her bump.

During Mary's blink of surprise there was a sound of birds taking flight, and the man was gone.

~#~

_**A/N: Mary has an odd encounter in the park while pregnant with Sam. Set pre-series.**_

**Pregnant Pause in the Park #2**

"Go play _nicely_," Mary called, watching Dean run off to play. She eased herself onto the bench and smiled at the friendly nod from the black woman who'd looked up from her book.

"Your second?" the woman asked, gesturing at Mary's obvious bump.

"I must be mad, my first's such a handful," she laughed.

"Oh, I just felt a kick," she cried with delight, pulling the woman's hand to her stomach.

The woman's face clouded over, "I've gotta go," she stuttered, "Storm's coming."

Mary looked up at the blue, cloudless sky.

_I really need a drink_, thought Missouri, walking faster.

~#~

_**A/N: Don't mess with an angel's wheels.**_

**Angels smite the Disbelievers**

Dean looked around nervously at their unfamiliar urban surroundings, as fear for the Impala conflicted with his need for food. "Cas, d'you mind keeping an eye on my baby?"

Cas' expression must have looked suitably confused because Dean sighed and added, "Just watch that nothing happens to the car, okay?"

Minutes later a couple of toughs approached and tried the doors, one kicking the Impala on realizing it was locked.

"I must ask you to desist," commanded Cas sternly, despite the jeers.

When Dean returned, he eyed the piles of ash curiously, "Problems?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Cas answered innocently.

~#~

_**A/N: Just because Bobby's gone doesn't mean he's not still taking care of them. Spoilers for S07E10 Death's Door. Set at some point after S07E11 Adventures in Babysitting. The title is taken from the song of the same name by Kate Bush.**_

**Watching You Without Me**

Bobby watched with increasing irritation as his 'darn fool boys' let their lives fall apart.

_Idjits_, he grouched, _Can't they just talk to each other?_ _Bah! Who am I kidding?_

It amused him to steal Dean's beer when he wasn't looking, but he worried he'd given the game away by moving those papers.

When he became aware of a certain sad little wavelength of celestial intent hanging about and pining for the Winchesters, he was even less impressed.

"If we both had bodies I'd kick yer ass right now. Make yerself useful and go git back down there!" he ordered.

~#~

**A/N:**

**Please also read **_**'A Very Supernatural Journey**_**'****which you'll find on CFEditor's account. It's co-written by CFEditor, mainegirlwrites, Wynefred, and me.**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7779228/1/AVerySupernatural_Journey**

(;,;)


End file.
